Tomorrow
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: A Sunny POV Avril Lavigne songfic in the beginning of TVV. You're eaither curious or apalled. I've got my fingers crossed for 'curious...' but I don't listen to her, either...


_            Okay. I've written SO MANY songfics here, and they're all either I/K—no surprise there—or D/V or Q/V. (I put the Quagmire's name first, cuz they're my FAVORITE people in A Series of Unfortunate Events!) And I thought 'how come I never write anything about Sunny?"_

_So I dug out my Avril Lavigne CD, picked two random songs—this and _sk8tr boi—_and wrote this. I'll bet everybody here hates her...just skip the lyrics then, okay?_

--------------------------------

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah I try to believe you

But I don't

--------------------------------

            "C'mon, Sunny," insisted Violet Baudelaire, trying to pull her little sister up out of the bus. "Let's go meet our new guardians."

            Sunny stayed where she was, at the seated where she was safe. Was she safe? She hoped so. 

            She knew she was safer than she would be if she walked out into the glaring sun, anyway. Everything always turned out wrong. They would be caught, they would have to run away, her siblings would just barely save her...and then they would convince her she was safe.

            She knew better.

--------------------------------

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

Yeah I try to believe you

Not today...(today, today)

--------------------------------

            "C'mon, Sunny," hissed her older brother Klaus. She shook her head. No, no, no. They would stay on the bus. Buses went everywhere. They had taken a bus to the beach. Maybe this was that bus.

            Maybe if Sunny got her siblings to stay on the bus, it would take them back to before, back to their house, with it's familiar smell and many rooms. 

            "Sunny," groaned Violet, "we _need_ to go! People are staring," she added in a low, urgent tone. "C'mon. This village is called V.F.D.! Maybe we'll see the Quagmires," Violet added, in a hopeful voice, more to herself than to her sister.

            Sunny perked up. She liked the Quagmires. Her siblings were always happiest around them and gloomiest when they weren't there. She liked it when her siblings were happy.

            Klaus saw her lift her head. "Yeah, the Quagmires. C'mere, Sunny, don't you want to see Isadora again?"

            "And Duncan," Violet added, smiling to herself in a way that made Sunny curious. She reached her hands up to tell her siblings to stop, to stay on the bus. They had been happy without the Quagmires, too. If they stayed on the bus, it would make them happy.

            They just needed to listen to her.

--------------------------------

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

--------------------------------

            Her siblings saw her raise her arms and smile, relieved. Violet grabbed her under the arms and scooped her up, holding her so her head looked over Violet's shoulder, back at the curious passengers.

            She let out a wail. No! They had to stay on the bus! The other places were always bad!

            The other passengers shifted and made impatient noises. Violet looked embarrassed and Klaus quickly said "cranky baby" apologetically.

            She squirmed. She was _not_ a cranky baby! She was smart toddler. Smarter than them, anyway. They never seemed to realize the danger.

--------------------------------

It's always been up to you

It's turning around 

It's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't...

Give me a little time

(I like you; you're reading the lyrics!)

And leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today...

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

--------------------------------

            They stepped off the bus, into the glaring sunlight. Her siblings sat her down on a suitcase and pulled. It could have been fun, except the sun was hot and right on her head, she was hungry, and Violet didn't run fast enough.

            Her siblings weren't talking. Maybe they felt the same way she did, hope, anticipation, and a little fear.

            She felt sorry for them. She leaned over and, as gently as she could, bit Violet's hand.

            "Oh!' Violet cried, like she hadn't expected Sunny to know how she felt. "Ow! Um...thanks, Sunny..." Violet turned around and smiled at her.

            Sunny gave her the biggest grin she could make.

            Violet smiled wearily and turned around.

            Klaus looked over. He looked really tired too, but he smiled at Sunny also. Maybe her siblings felt as bad as she did. Maybe they wanted to stay on the bus and go home, as well.

            Sunny sighed. 

            Maybe this time would be different...

--------------------------------

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah I try to believe you

Not today...

--------------------------------

Well. That was totally weird. It's not even my favorite song on the CD (my favorite is, if anybody cares, _Anything But Ordinary_.) I just felt like writing a songfic, and I was like, 'okay, I've done a hip-hop songfic, a fast song, and a bunch of pop, so I'll try a slow song." Well. 

Now I'll just go and try to figure out how to do a rap songfic...

Hmm...maybe I'll do rock instead...

_Disclaimer: Song's Avril Lavigne's, the character's are Daniel Handler's, and nothing is mine. Except my weird idea of what Sunny was thinking before _The Vile Village_...Yes. I don't own anything. Rub it in, why don't you??? Grr...._


End file.
